


Mahal's Blessing

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Always a girl, Gen, Time of the Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Prompt at the Kink Meme</p>
<p>Kili gets her period for the first time while on the quest, usually a Mother explains it, but since Dis has passed Kili never had it explained to her.  Que being on the quest, and she starts to show the symptoms of getting it, and no one explaining what is happening. Till one morning Kili wakes to her trousers bloody and Bombur's paternal instincts kick in & he ends up explaining whats happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahal's Blessing

It started out simple, muscle soreness, fatigue, and minor headaches, things that could be simply explained away by the fact that their journey was harsh one, and Kili had never quite experienced such a journey before. Though as days went by the symptoms drew worst, Kili’s moods would shift swiftly and suddenly seemingly without cause, poor Ori is still recovering from being yelled and screamed at to within a half a moment suddenly having Kili sobbing in his arms. It was about this same time when the physical ailments began as well, extreme upset stomach, debilitating cramps, and sensitivity to light.

The symptoms were undeniable Kili was soon to be officially becoming a lass fully in body; she would be seen truly as full member of dwarfish society. Oin did what he could without explaining anything, herbs to help with the pain, a tea to calm the stomach, and something to wrap around her eyes so that she could still see but the light wouldn’t bother her much. He also in secret urged Thorin to explain to the lass what was happening before, well you know.

The urging did not work, and when a day later when the company awoke to Kili’s screams of pure terror her blanket thrown to the side as she stared at her lap where her trousers were wet with blood it was too late. “What… WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!?” She screamed eyes wide with terror as she looked about the company in search of an answer, of help. “I bleed but I am not injured…Fili… Uncle” She pleaded looking at the two most important figures in her life searching out an answer, for help. What she found was the both of them looking anywhere but her clearly uncomfortable and tense. Seemingly deaf to the girl’s cries.

“Oi, what a great bunch of cowards y’ are!” came up from near the fire pit a moment later, from Bombur of all sources, he standing up with heavy movements. Once up he moved and kneeled before Kili, “Lass,” He said gently rubbing a hand lightly over her shoulder in comfort. “Go to the river and clean yourself & yer things.” Bombur instructed her gently before turning over his shoulder, “Oin, some cotton dressings please.” He asked his voice still gentle but with firm tone to it, his Father voice that Bofur would tease him about at times.

Oin moved quickly to comply handing Bombur the dressings before moving back to his own bedroll. Turning back to Kili Bombur handed her the dressings, “Take your spare set of clothes and get dressed. Y’ll understand the cotton’s use once you clean yerself. Get cleaned, and dressed, then I’ll bring yer breakfast and explain, alright?” He asked with the same gentle voice he used on her previously, his expression open and honest. “Al...Alright.” Kili said nodding before collecting her things before gingerly heading towards the river.

 Bombur watched her go, before sighing and standing again only to come chest to chest with a thunderous looking Thorin. “How dare you cook…” Thorin began anger clearly written in the lines of his shoulder, and the set of his face. Anger Bombur matched standing tall and interrupting the king. “How dare I? HOW DARE YE!” He exploded his anger causing his face to go as red as his hair. “We all knew this was coming, the signs wouldn’t be more clear if they were etched in stone. Yet y’ did nothing. Y’ allowed her to suffer without an explanation, or warning even what was to come!  To wake in her own blood, not knowing what was happening within her. Then when she did wake terrified y’ let her suffering fall on deaf ears.”

“Mister Bombur, what would you have us do?” Fili interrupted at least having the decency to look ashamed of his actions. “You know as well that is a mother’s job to explain this.” “Aye lad it is, but sadly since yer Mother is now with yer ancestors in Mahal’s halls and not with us, and y’ don’t have any close lady relatives; the job of explaining does not just disappear. The lass should have been sat down when the symptoms first began and told what was to come.” Bombur said with an air of firmness to his voice.

“So you plan to explain? You’d dare…” Thorin began once again only to be interrupted by Bombur. “Aye, I do, and I would dare. I have been blessed by Mahal with five daughters, and can as if it was yesterday remember when my Kolla received her Blessing, how scared and frightened she had been, and she had my Fonn there to explain. This is the most terrifying and painful moment in that lass’s life, so yes I do dare, since y’ will not.”

With that Bombur quickly turned away and began preparations for breakfast, the dissuasion clearly over. Breakfast was some simple porridge made quickly before Bombur ate his own portion and got dressed. Heading down to the river with Kili’s breakfast in one hand, he called out “Kili, lass…” as a warning of his arrival and to see where the other was. “Over here.” Kili called out softly from her spot on the river bank knees pulled to her chest her clothes drying next to her.

Gingerly making his way through the roots of a tree, he came up next to her. “Here, eat some, it shouldn’t bother yer stomach too much, and Oin mixed in one of his herbs to help with the pain.” Bombur said voice gentle as he handed the bowl to Kili. She took the bowl with a small nod, taking a few bites of the porridge as Bombur sat next to her one the bank, content to watch the river while Kili at her breakfast with small measured bites.

It wasn’t till Kili set the bowl aside and curled herself around her knees again did Bombur speak. “Y’ve received Mahal’s Blessing.” He began deciding not to beat about the bush. “Yer officially becoming a full dwarf in body, yer beard will truly begin to grow, and y’ can bear children.” He explained looking over at Kili with a kind look. Kili bit her lip for a moment processing the information before nodding towards her dirtied clothes. “But why… Ya know…” She asked awkwardly peaking out through her hair at Bombur.

“Aye, yes, that.” Bombur said shifting slightly uncomfortable. “I won’t lie, the reason I am not so sure. My wife didn’t share quite the specifics with me about that when our Kolla received her Blessing, but what I do know is this. To quote her metaphor, imagine if yer bits where a wee one was to develop a room, the room is always prepared for use if need be, but twice a year if the room has not found a use it must be cleaned... Oh I’m makin’ a right mess of it, but do ya understand?” Bombur asked shaking his head looking at Kili with concern. “I… I think so. So…This will happen twice a year?” Kili asked waving a hand to her dirtied clothes again.

“Aye, though it should only last a week at most, and after this one it should not be as painful. Continue takin’ whatever herbs or what not Oin gives ye, he can help with the symptoms, and also keep usin’ cotton. There are techniques to not spoil yer clothes, but that I do not know. When this blasted quest of yer Uncle’s is over go to my wife or Gloin’s and they can better explain all this to ya, okay?” Bombur said holding out his arm for Kili to come lean into him. “Come over, and I’ll rub yer back. It seems to help my Fonn or Kolla when it is there time.”

Moving gingerly, Kili leaned into Bombur leaning her wet hair on his shoulder. “Mister Bombur?” Kili asked gently after a moment, Bombur gently with one hand rubbing small circles with slight pressure into the lass’s back. “Yes, lass?” He responded craning his neck a bit to look at her. “Thanks” Kili said picking at the hem of her tunic. “Think nothin’ of it lass.” Bombur said smiling planting a soft kiss to the top of Kili’s head. A few moments later the silence was broken once again when Kili asked with a smirk “Mister Bombur, how can you have done this to yer wife, she almost always seems to be with child.” Bombur couldn’t help but snort, moving his fingers he flicked the lass lightly on the ear. “What yer sass lass.” He chided with a smirk before going back to rubbing her back for a little while longer before Fili came and collected them, that they needed to get moving again. 


End file.
